Run Away
by ban101
Summary: Miyu runs away! What will Kanata do to convince her to go back? And what if Miyu lives with the person he doesn't trust at all? [kanataxmiyu] READ AND REVIEW [complete]
1. Runaway Miyu

Chapter 1: run away Miyu

Disclaimer: I do not own Daa Daa Daa and any of its characters, story or whatsoever.

"What the…!" Kanata yelled one Sunday morning.

"BOW MEOW! BOW MEOW!" Kanata shouted searching for the sitter pet.

"Oh! Good morning Master Kanata. What seems to be the problem?"

"THIS!" Kanata said sternly raising his favorite shirt.

"WHOA!" Bow Meow said in surprise.

"SOMEONE burned my shirt! Let me correct myself. SOMEONE RUINED my FAVORITE shirt!" Kanata said angrily.

"OH Master Kanata I didn't do that to your shirt! Ms. Miyu was the one who ironed all the clothes." He explained.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Kanata said in disbelief. "Why would you let her do the ironing you know she can't do anything right! Bow Meow! Never let her do these household things! I can't eat her cooking, she can't do the ironing right what's next she can't breathe right!"

Just then a blonde girl appeared to where Kanata and the sitter pet were.

"I HATE YOU!" Miyu said with tears.

"Just because you're better than me in everything doesn't give you the right to tell this things!" Miyu was crying even harder.

"Well at least you admitted it! You're so right! I'm better than you in EVERYTHING!" Kanata said in anger.

"I know so stop making me feel useless! I HATE YOU! BAKA!" Miyu ran with her eyes so full of tears.

_I can't believe him. I know I'm just no match for him but why does he have to act that way. _She sobbed. _I can't believe myself either for liking him. I hate him. I hate him. _Miyu thought as she went to her room and packed her things.

_I'm leaving this place! If it isn't for Lou I wouldn't stay here in the first place! I hate this place! I hate him! Just because of a shirt… _Miyu thought again.

Later that afternoon…

"Ms. Miyu… Ms. Miyu" Bow Meow knocked on Miyu's door.

"MANMA! MANMA!" Lou knocked as well.

"That's strange I didn't see her go out so why doesn't she respond." Bow Meow thought.

"Bow Meow!" Lou looked at the sitter pet. Trying to tell him to open the door. So Bow Meow opened the door.

"BOW MEOW!" Bow Meow said in surprise.

"Manma…! MANMA!" Lou started to cry. Kanata came and hugged Lou.

"What's the matter?" Kanata looked at the sitter pet after pacifying Lou by stroking his back.

"Ms. Miyu…" Bow Meow started his sentence.

"What's the matter with that airhead?" Kanata asked.

"She's gone! All her things is gone!" He explained to Kanata.

"What do you mean? Maybe she just went out for a walk or something you know her." Kanata embraced Lou again.

"But all her things are gone! Her clothes, her stuff all of it!" Bow Meow started to worry.

"So what!" The boy said harshly.

Meanwhile…

"I'm never going back there!" Miyu said to herself carrying her bag full of her clothes.

"I HATE HIM!" she thought again.

" I just really don't know where to go…" She lowered her voice and looked down.

"AAHHH! OUCH!" She fell to the ground.

"OH! I'm sorry young lady!" A boy apologized to her.

"AH it's okay it's not your fault!"

"MIYU! My sweet little MIYU!" The boy was Nazoumu. And he gave her a red rose to apologize.

"Uhh…Well I'm MIYU" Miyu said.

"What are you doing here with that big bag?" Nazoumu asked.

"Umm well you see…." Miyu tried to explain.

"Don't tell me you ran away from Kanata to go live with me!" He said.

"Course NOT!" She quickly replied. "But…yeah it's true…"

"So you are going to live with me!" Nazoumu cut her.

"NO! NO! NO! I mean it's true. I ran away from the temple." She looked down again.

"But why!"


	2. aya, nanami, chris and nazoumu to the re...

Chapter 2: Aya, Nanami, Chris and Nazoumu to the rescue!

Disclaimer: I do not own Daa Daa Daa or any of its characters, story or whatsoever.

"But why!" Nazoumu asked Miyu again as she munch on a burger. (they were now at the burger shop)

"I hate him!" Miyu said grumpily and continued with her burger.

"Okay… But I don't get it."

"Don't get it now. I'm really not in the mood to tell the story. Sorry." She stopped eating.

"So where are you gonna stay?"

"I…dunno…" She looked down again.

"What? You don't know! Miyu a beautiful girl like you shouldn't go wondering off the street at night with nowhere to sleep! You should've thought about this first!"

"You're right I should've. But it's all of a sudden! And if I stay there it would be worse! Cause… Cause… Kanata's there…"

"What did that UN-gentleman do to you now!" He asked getting pissed.

"Umm…Nothing…."She said.

They went out of the shop and roamed around. They went to the park and they had ice cream. They talked. And Miyu soon told him the problem.

"I see…. So that's why…" Nazoumu sympathized.

In a different angle…

"Hey Nanami! Is that Miyu with NAZOUMU!" Aya sees Miyu and Nazoumu at the park as they stroll by.

"Yeah it's them!" Nanami looks at them too.

"Are they going out!"

"I dunno…"

Miyu and Nazoumu started walking to their direction.

"Oh! Nanami! Aya!" Miyu said in happiness.

"Uhh… Hi Miyu!" The two greeted. Miyu smiled.

"Say Miyu can we talk with you in private?" Nanami said. They move a little far from where Nazoumu was standing.

"Are you two going out!" Aya asked frankly.

"WHAT? Nazoumu and me! NO! Course NOT!" She replied.

"OH THANK GOODNESS!" Nanami sighed in relief.

"By the way Miyu what's with the bag!" Aya noticed the big bag Miyu's been carrying.

"Oh…" They went back to the benches at the park with Nazoumu and she explained what happened.

"WHAT! You ran away!" Aya and Nanami said in chorus.

"Well…. Yeah…" Miyu said.

"Do you know where you're gonna stay!"

"Umm…To be honest…. I have nowhere to go tonight…."

"Go back to the temple!" Nanami protested.

"Even though Kanata's mean to you and all you have a right to live at that temple!" she said.

"But Nanami he have more right to live there."

"Then you can stay at my place for a while…" somebody said from behind. Everyone turned to see who it is.

"Christine!"


	3. Lou cries

Chapter 3: Lou cries

Disclaimer: I do not own Daa Daa Daa and any of its characters, story or whatsoever.

"REALLY, Christine! Are you sure!" Miyu asked.

"Well yes I'm sure…" Christine smiled brightly. "My parents are usually out so I guess you can stay…"

"Thank you so much!" Miyu ran to Christine and hugged her in appreciation.

At the Saionji temple things are starting to get ugly…

"C'mon Master Lou! Please come down and eat your dinner!" Bow Meow said in concern.

Lou was flying around the house breaking things, throwing things and crying really hard.

"MANMA! MANMA!" Lou settled in his papa's arms and cried his heart out.

"There, there Lou… Mama will be back soon…" Kanata told Lou.

"Manma!"

"Yup she'll be back… so don't cry…" Just then Lou fell asleep.

Christine's house…

"Wow! This is really comfy Chris!" Miyu said examining the room she'll be staying in.

"And…uhmmm.. Thanks A LOT!" Miyu bowed.

"Oh it's nothing! What are friends for?" Christine smiled again.

"Uhmm Chris… I would really appreciate it if you let me stay just for tonight. I owe you a whole bunch if I stay too long. Besides I've decided to go back to our house." Miyu said.

"With….KANATA!" Christine put her death face on and started to carry a cabinet.

"Uhmm no! I mean our house! Not at the temple!"

"Oh I see… are you sure!" she turned back to normal

Miyu nodded.

"Alright. Good night then Miyu."

Before Miyu fell asleep…

_Lou's probably asleep by now…I really miss him. _Miyu felt tears flow down her cheeks. _I wonder if Kanata's worried. I mean does he even care that I'm gone! Hey what the hell Miyu! Knock it off! Stop thinking about him! But I..._

Miyu stood up and grabbed her bag. She wrote a note to Chris and she went out the door.

"I'm sorry Chris! I guess I really can't stay…" She said to herself as she walked out the door.

She went back to the temple at 12:30 am. She sees a figure at the top step.

_Should I climb up? NO! How bout your pride Miyu! Who is that person at the top step? Maybe it's Kanata… Stop! Don't think about him!_

"Miyu…" Kanata suddenly appeared. "Lou cried the whole night… where were you?" Kanata asked.

"I… I was at Chris…" Miyu said looking down.

"Come on… Let's get to sleep." Kanata approached and tried to grab Miyu's bag but Miyu turned back.

"Say sorry to Lou for me…" Miyu felt tears again. And she ran.

"Miyu…." Kanata said. _You haven't forgiven me… but for Lou please come back..._


	4. Nazoumu's offer

Chapter 4: Nazoumu's offer

Disclaimer: I do not own Daa Daa Daa and any of its characters, story or whatsoever.

By the way: I dedicate this chapter to bLaCkfaia-nekO. Because of your review I have decided to make the story longer and add more twist. Hehe but I really hope you guys like it. :D enjoy!

"Damn…" Miyu said to herself looking down.

"I shouldn't have left Chris' house… I should've gone up the stairs with Kanata... I'm so stupid…" Miyu stopped at the park and sat on the swing. Her bag on her lap.

"Man… It's almost midnight and I don't have a place to go. I would like to go back to our old house but it's too late…" she swayed her self a little and heard a voice.

"La la la…"

"What was that!" She said, scared to death.

"Okame what is it?" a little bird landed on Miyu's shoulder which surprised her.

"WAAAHHH! Get it off get it off!" She screamed. Surprised and I suppose frightened by the bird.

"Okame come here…" The bird went back to his shoulder.

"I'm sorry about that. My parakeet usually lands on pretty girls." The boy handed out a rose.

"Nazoumu?" Miyu said.

"WOW! Little Miyu! We meet again! I thought you were staying at Chris's house?"

"Well… I can't sleep. I dunno why. I decided to go back to the temple but I felt worse. I don't know where to go actually… I feel a little embarrassed to go back at Chris'… What are you doing here at this time by the way?"

"Hmmm I was worried about you… After we (aya and nanami) dropped you off at Chris' house, I stayed outside just to watch you from there."

"That's really weird…" Miyu said.

"I was just about to go home. You could stay there if you like…"

"I could really! Wouldn't it bother your parents?"

"No I bet they won't. Besides they aren't home. But if you feel uncomfortable… Cause you see… A boy and a girl… I mean…"

"I get the point… I'm just desperate now… I smell! I'm hungry and I'm tired… Please Nazoumu!" Miyu begged. She was really desperate to find shelter for tonight.

"Okay..." After their small talk, they walked to Nazoumu's place.

"I'm so happy…" Nazoumu blurted out.

"Why is that!" Miyu asked him.

"I dunno know… Maybe 'cause you're with me…" He said walking happily.

"That's weird…"

"Here's my place!" They stopped at a quite big house.

"Wow! It's big!"

"Not as big as Chris' though." He said feeling a little flattered. ( he's flattered because Miyu complimented the house! Hahaha)

(I'm not sure if his house is big. I think I saw his house in one episode though. But anyway for the sake of this fanfic he has a house! Hihi)

"Well it's big for me!" Miyu smiled. They went inside. He showed her to a vacant room.

"This is the guest room. You'll be staying here. If you need me my room is at the end of this hall." Nazoumu smiled.

"Okay…" She smiled back.

"Alright… Good night…" He said when he was about to close the door.

"Wait…" Miyu stood up and approached him.

"Thanks Nazoumu. Thanks a lot… Good night" she smiled at him again.

"No problem…" He smiled back. And she closed the door.

(men! Do they like smiling or what!)

Nazoumu opened his own bedroom door. He lie down and was talking to Okame.

"Okame! I'm so happy!" He was hugging his parakeet and almost squished it.

After a little while he fell asleep.

The next day…

"…Miyu… Little Miyu….?" Nazoumu knocked on the guest room's door.

"Wh…at?" Miyu checked the clock. It was 6:30 in the morning.

She stood up and opened the door

"What is it!" she asked him.

"It's time to go to school…"

"Sch…ool!" Miyu was half asleep!

"SCHOOL? Damn! There's school!" She hurriedly fixed her bed and prepared for school. Nazoumu was waiting for her outside her door.

"I'm sorry! I really forgot there's school today."

"It's okay. Let's eat breakfast…"

to be continued…thanks for reading!


	5. Miyu comes home

Chapter 5: Miyu comes home

Disclaimer: I do not own Daa Daa Daa or any of its characters, story or whatsoever.

hi! At last chapter five is finish! I hope you enjoy:D please read my message at the end of the chapter thanks! ;)

Miyu and Nazoumu walked to school together.

_This is strange. I feel weird. Maybe because I got used walking with Kanata to school._

"Miyu!" Nanami and Aya greeted.

"Oh hi!" Miyu greeted back.

"Nazoumu excuse us. We'll just talk with Miyu…" They beamed him a fake smile and took Miyu somewhere distant from Nazoumu.

"What're you doing with him?" Nanami asked.

"I slept in his house…."

"What the !#!" Aya shouted in surprise.

"Shut up Aya! People will hear us!" Nanami covered Aya's mouth with her hand.

"Sorry. I was surprised."

"Well anyway I slept in his house…"

"What did he do to you!" Nanami interrupted.

"Nothing… Why are you like that all of a sudden?"

"Cause you just slept in Nazoumu's house where he is the only one living there. Apart from the maids." Aya said.

"But you didn't act like that when I was living at the Saionji's."

"Kanata and Nazoumu are two different people…" Aya explained.

"Besides you look better with Kanata!" Nanami said.

(Don't their (Miyu and Kanata's) heads look like a sunflower when they're together! Hahaha! I just noticed:P)

"Well he didn't do anything to me…" Miyu said.

"Oh hi Kanata!" Nanami waved at Kanata who was watching them from afar. Of course he heard some things from their conversation. Miyu just looked away.

Lunch time…

"Miyu, why did you leave last night?" Chris' asked.

"Oh… I felt a little uncomfortable…" Miyu said.

"I see so did you went back to the temple?" She looked like she was to put her death face on. (she was thinking Miyu went back for Kanata)

"No… I went somewhere else…"

"Oh is that right! I see… I'll go then…" Chris left Miyu with Nanami and Aya. Again Kanata saw and heard everything. There was even a moment a very short moment like a minute or so when their eyes met. But Miyu, still mad, drew away quickly.

After class…

"Miyu let's go home…" Nazoumu approached her.

"Yeah I'll just fix my stuff…" She started putting her books inside her bag. Kanata yet again heard Nazoumu. And he couldn't help but be bothered with what's going on between the two.

"What's going on!" Kanata finally approached Nazoumu and Miyu. (He was mad! Really mad! Hahaha)

"What do you mean, Saionji?" Nazoumu asked.

"What's this 'Miyu let's go home' thing!" Kanata asked again. Itching to know what's going on.

"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS SAIONJI!" Miyu turned away and went with Nazoumu out of the classroom.

At the Saionji temple…

"Master Kanata….Welcome home… Did Miss Miyu go to school?"

"Yeah… She did…"

"She's okay right?"

"Yeah she's fine…"

"Did she say she'll go back!"

"I dunno… she's staying with Nazoumu… I don't even know if she'll come back…"

"PAPA!" Lou flew to Kanata. He caught him in his arms.

"Lou… I guess mama won't be back anytime soon…"

"Panpa! Nma.. manma?" Lou asked.

"She's not going home…"

"MANMA?" Lou heard someone outside.

"Lou…!" Miyu opened the front door.

"MISS MIYU!" Bow Meow cried in pleasure.

"MAMA!" Lou flew to her.

"Miyu…" Kanata looked blanked yet surprised.

"You've come back….!" Bow Meow said in happiness.

"Umm… I've come to see Lou and you…" she said to Bow Meow.

(I just realized the story is like a story of two divorced people with the children living with their father. Haha never mind I'm talking nonsense again. Gomen!)

"So you won't stay…." Bow Meow looked down again.

"MAMA" Lou was happily giggling in his mama's arms.

"How are you Lou!" Miyu was playing with the toddler.

"Anyway, Miyu if you won't stay just stay for tea then?" Bow Meow offered.

(sorry to interrupt your reading the sentence above doesn't seem right…:-? Oh well)

"Sure…" They all went to the living room for tea.

After having tea… (Nobody really talked since Miyu was still mad at Kanata)

"I better get going..." Miyu said.

"Bye Lou…" She kissed Lou on the cheek.

"Take care of Lou Bow Meow… Bye…"

"I'll walk you down…" Kanata suddenly offered.

"No thanks… FYI I'm not that dumb to not know how to go down the stairs!" She walked away angrily.

"MAMA!"

"Bye Lou…" She waved. But she was feeling really sad.

"MAMA!" Lou started to cry. Miyu just kept on walking but she was crying. And she went back to Nazoumu's place.

from the author:I think most people would stop reading my fanfic because of Kanata's stupid reaction in this chapter. But in the succeeding chapter I'll do my best so that'll you'll read again! Yey! So please email me for your suggestion or just review :D alright! It might be helpful! and don't worry i'll give credits to your suggestions :D thanks for reading!


	6. Miyu faints extra chapter

Chapter 6: Miyu faints

Disclaimer: I do not own Daa Daa Daa or any of its characters, story or whatsoever.

BTW: I bet this is the worst chapter of this story. I admit it! Haha! If you don't like to read it it's okay. It has nothing to do with the plot I GUESS it's kinda like an extra chapter. Anyway hope you still like it and enjoy!

"I'm home…" _I guess…_Miyu declared as she went inside Nazoumu's front door.

"Little Miyu! I thought you have left me!" Nazoumu stretched out a hand with three roses.

"Umm I just went out… I felt like walking…" She took the roses and changed to her slippers.

"Would you like to eat dinner now!" He asked.

"Yeah… sure…" They proceeded to the dining area.

"Miyu… Are you feeling fine!"

"What! Of course… Why'd you ask!" She smiled.

"Nothing…"

They continued to eat their dinner. While eating Nazoumu kept on glancing at Miyu. While Miyu looked blank. Of course knowing a lot of things about Miyu, Nazoumu can't help but be bothered by the way she's acting.

"I'm done eating…" She finally said.

"Umm I'm done too… Do you want me to walk you to your room?" Nazoumu offered her.

"No thanks… I'd rather be alone. I'm sorry" She retracted his offer and proceeded to the stairs. He watched her as she leaves the room.

"What's wrong with her?" Nazoumu said to himself.

_Something's wrong… I can't help but be bothered._

He went outside the dining area as well and found Miyu lying on the ground.

"Miyu!" He shouted and approached her.

"What happened?" But she wouldn't answer. Apparently she was unconscious.

"Call an ambulance!" He ordered one of the maids.

(isn't he exaggerating a bit! She's not bleeding or anything… oh well let's continue!)

"Miyu! You're gonna be fine!" Nazoumu said to an unconscious Miyu.

The hospital…

"Come in…" Nazoumu said as someone opened the door.

"Miyu!" Nanami suddenly barged inside Miyu's hospital room.

"What happened to her, Nazoumu!" Aya asked.

"She suddenly fainted." He said.

"Does Kanata know about this!" Nanami asked him.

"No. It just happened. You're the first ones I called."

"I'll go call Kanata then." Aya went out to the pay phone booths were and called Kanata.

"Miyu… Please be fine… wake up soon…"

KNOCK KNOCK…

"Come in…" Nazoumu said again.

"Doctor!" He stood up from his chair.

"Mr. Hikarigaoka and Ms?" The doctor asked Nanami's name.

"Tenchi."

"Ms. Tenchi. Ms. Kouzuki here is just unconscious. She just need some rest. She can be checked out of here tomorrow."

"Oh thank goodness!" Nanami said in relief.

"Excuse me I'll be going now…" The doctor went out of the room.

A little while later…

"I'm back…" Aya opened the door.

"What did Kanata say!"

"He won't be coming. He's not home. But Lou will come over and also Miyu's relative."

"That darn Kanata!" Nanami shrieked.

"Anyway what did the doctor say!"

"He said Miyu just needs rest. She can go home tomorrow." Nanami told Aya.

"Oh that's good!"

KNOCK KNOCK…

"Hi Mr. Dumpling! Also known as Miyu's relative. Come on in!" Aya opened the door for Bow Meow.

"MANMA!" Lou said. Trying to fly and fight the force from Bow Meow's arms.

"No Master Lou… Don't fly!" Bow Meow whispered. He approached Miyu's bed.

"How is she?" He asked.

"She's fine. She just need to rest. She'll be going home tomorrow."

"That's good."

The next day…

"What… wh…at hap…penned!" Miyu woke up.

"Mi...Miyu…" Nazoumu, who was sleeping beside Miyu's bed. (his head on the bed while seated on the chair) woke up as well.

"Nazoumu!"

"Are you fine now!" He asked.

"Yeah… Pretty much…"

"That's good…" He fell back to sleep. Miyu just smiled.

( told you it's the worst chapter. Well sorry for not putting Kanata in this chapter. Please review! Thanks for reading!


	7. I need you

Chapter 7: I need you

Disclaimer: I do not own Daa Daa Daa or any of its characters story or whatsoever.

BTW: WOW! Chapter 7 already! Sorry about the last chapter. Kanata isn't there! the extra chapter! Hehehe. I'll do my best to make this fanfic better! You could help me by reviewing! I really need inspiration. I dedicate this to the readers and reviewers of this fanfic. Thanks for reading and reviewing. And to my kapwa noypis out there! Sana magustuhan niyo toh! Hehehe sige yun lang. That's all! Enjoy!

THE NEXT DAY… (after Miyu went back to Nazoumu's house from the hospital from the last chapter…)

"Good morning Nazoumu…" Miyu greeted him at the dining area.

"Morning little Miyu!" He smiled.

"Ready for school!" He asked.

"Yup…" She nodded.

They walked to the school together (again!).

"MIYU!"

"Nanami! Aya!" Miyu ran towards her two friends.

"Good to see you're totally fine now!" Nanami hugged her.

"Miyu…" Kanata called. (there he is! WAHOO!) He walked closer to the three.

"Miyu we'll just leave you two…" Aya said.

"Wait! Guys!" Miyu said.

"Miyu… Are you feeling fine now!" Kanata asked. (Miyu was confined to the hospital in chapter 6 hihi)

"I'm here aren't I? duh I'm fine!" She responded in a mad manner (remember he's still not forgiven!)

"Uhh…"

"class is starting I'll go now." She went off.

"Miyu!" He grabbed her wrist.

"OUCH! That hurts!"

"Please listen to me… Just this once!" He demanded.

"LET GO OF ME!" He had her against the wall, his hand also against the wall beside Miyu's head. ( you know that position right! Hehe) the other still holding on to her wrist.

"JUST LISTEN! Come back! Please! I admit I was wrong! Come back for Lou! He really needs you… I …" He soften his voice. Miyu fought to excape from his grip.

"I…" He tried to continue his sentence but he doesn't have the courage to tell her. _You idiot! Tell her! Tell her you need her! She's listening and it's just this once!_

"I… need… you…"

Soon she calmed down and lowered her head.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING HERE?" A very mad Chris happen to see Miyu and Kanata's position and had destroyed the wall.

"RAA RAA RAA!" She battered the wall which made Kanata nervous.

"NOTHING'S HAPPENING CHRIS!" He said. Miyu, taking advantage of that chance, escaped from him and she left him again.

"Whew!" Miyu sighed. She opened the classroom door.

_Did he mean what he said! I know I gotta go back for Lou. I miss Lou. But do I miss Kanata? Is this why something's been missing the whole time?_

LUNCH TIME…

"Miyu!"

"What is it!" She turned to Nanami.

"You can stay at my place tonight. My parents are going away for a short trip. Maybe for a week or so. You can stay with me." She said.

"So you wouldn't suffer inside Nazoumu's place." She added in a whisper.

"That'll be nice Nanami. I already owe Nazoumu a lot for letting me stay. I'll go to your place later."

"Nanami! Can I go too! Let's have a sleepover!" Aya butted in.

"Sure! Let's have a slumber party!" Nanami said.

AFTER CLASS…

"So Little Miyu should we go home now!" Nazoumu asked.

"Yeah…" Miyu nodded. Kanata watched them go out of the classroom until the door was shut.

"Nazoumu… Thanks a lot for letting me stay. But I think I'll stay at Nanami's place tonight." She said.

"You're always welcome little Miyu… You'll be staying at Tenchi's!"

AT NAZOUMU'S PLACE… IN MIYU'S ROOM…

"I didn't forget anything!" She checked her bag to see if she forgot to pack some things.

"Alright! I'm done packing!" She said.

KNOCK KNOCK…

"Little Miyu…" Nazoumu said softly.

"Oh Nazoumu! I'll soon go to Nanami's. Do you need anything!"

"Yeah I do…"

"What is it!"

"You…" He purred seductively on her ears.

What's he up to? Thanks for reading:D PLEASE REVIEW!

BTW: I have uploaded my other fanfic! An alien in love the title's kinda corny but it'll do for now I have no idea for a title! if you like please read it! Thanks a lot!


	8. something's missing

Chapter 8: Something's missing

Disclaimer: I don't own Daa! Daa! Daa! Or any of its characters, story or whatsoever.

QUICK REMINDER! there is a scene not suitable for all readers. It is more recommended to be read by teens. Wow! It's like rated PG!

To Nazoumu fans! Sorry for making Nazoumu bad!

Alright! Let's start this chapter! Enjoy!

"Nazoumu!" Miyu asked trying not to sound scared. It seems she has an idea of what's going to happen.

"I want you…. Didn't you hear me! I want you…. No! I NEED you…" He purred into her ears while gently caressing her arms with his hand.

"I'm sorry Nazoumu… I don't get you…" She said.

"I don't want you to go alright! That's it! I need you here with me…" He hugged her tight. Miyu's eyes widened.

_What is this! What's he up to! It's all…strange…_She thought. She soon felt his arms caressing her back gently. And her hair being stroked.

_Nazoumu… What are you thinking!_ She thought again. Feeling really scared.

He pressed her body much closer to his now. His hands around her waist deepening his grip around it. Miyu moaned a little as she felt a small pain.

"Mi...yu..." He said seductively once again.

"Baka!" She pushed him away.

"What are you doing! We're only in 8th grade for crying out loud!" Nazoumu's face came closer to hers. She turned right away. His face landed on her neck.

"I don't care okay! I don't care! You're here with me that's all I asked my whole life! And I won't let you go anymore…" He wrapped his arms around her once again.

_Ba…ka! Baka! Baka! Baka!_ A picture of Kanata flashed in her mind. Miyu suddenly got teary eyed for no reason.

"Get away from me!" She pushed him away again and grabbed her bag and exited. She was crying on her way to the door.

"MI…" Nazoumu's word was cut because Miyu left already.

_What have I done? This is so stupid of me… Miyu…I'm sorry…Little Miyu…_

Nanami's place…

"Miyu stop crying… You're safe here…"

"I was just so scared!" She covered her face with her hands.

"I knew that Nazoumu has bad plans!" Aya said.

"Stop crying Miyu…" Nanami stroked her back to comfort her.

"Does anybody else know about this!" Aya asked her. Miyu just shook her head.

"No… I came here right away…" She said.

"Did you tell Kanata about this!" Thoughts began flying on Miyu's head as Nanami asked the question.

_Kanata... I can never show my face to him. After what happened to me and Nazoumu. I mean it doesn't mean anything at all! But… but... _She started to cry again.

"Miyu? Miyu!" Aya and Nanami said in unison.

"Huh!" She replied absent mindedly.

"So what do you wanna do! You wanna watch a movie!"

"Yeah sure…"

Saionji temple

_Who is the first president of the United States? Miyu… Miyu…_ Kanata thought as he read his notebook to answer their homework. (Sorry about the question I can't think of any right now! Hehehe :D)

_What have I just thought! Honestly I need to concentrate. I need a drink. _He walked to the kitchen to get some milk.

_Miyu… Miyu… Miyu…_

"Papa!" Lou said flying to the kitchen half asleep.

"Lou… You want some milk!" Kanata poured milk to the baby's milk bottle.

"Dyaa!" Lou drank his milk happily.

"Papa eh Mama!" Lou said looking a little sad.

"You miss mama don't you! Honestly Lou… I miss her too… I really do… I didn't know Saionji would be this lonely without her… Miyu She's such an energetic girl… so simple yet so beautiful…" Kanata said, as if not aware of what he's saying.

"Papa! Lovesh MAMA!" Lou said happily.

"What the heck! What did I just say! Oh Lou never mind what I said. It must not mean anything…" _I hope… Heart, stop thinking about her. I won't sleep if you keep on thinking about her…_Kanata said to himself.

"Master Lou!" Bow Meow shouted.

"Oh Bow Meow! Lou's here with me…"

"Master Lou!" Bow Meow said in relief. After a while the sitter pet and Kanata sat on the chair and drank milk.

"Kinda lonely without Ms. Miyu ain't it!" Bow Meow said sipping on his milk.

"Yeah… I guess…" Kanata looked down and started twirling his fingers while holding his cup of milk. (you know those finger thingy while holding the cup thing right! It's hard to explain sorry!)

"I miss Ms. Miyu!" Bow Meow started to cry. Kanata looked guilty.

"Bow Meow… It is my fault, isn't it!"

"What do you mean Master Kanata?"

"Miyu ran away because of me. I never treated her with respect. I never did…"

"Master Kanata don't say things like that. It's Ms. Miyu's own will to go. It's not completely your fault." The sitter pet comforted Kanata.

"To be honest Bow Meow…" Kanata lowered his head.

"I feel something is always missing here…" He touched his chest as if pointing to his heart.

"I feel like the last time I ever felt like this was when my mom died. And now…" Kanata let go of his pride.

"Master Kanata… I've never seen you this honest with your feelings before... It's better to let all those feelings out you know..." Bow Meow said holding Lou.

"I envy Nazoumu a lot… Miyu's living in his house. His house must be very full of life now." Kanata thought.

"Papa…" Lou flew to his papa and wiped a tear from Kanata's eye.

"What's this! Why am I crying over Miyu? She's not hurt or anything she's just away." He carried the baby and stood up straight.

"Alright I'll go to bed now. Bow Meow is it okay if I leave the cups to you?"

"No problem."

"Thanks…" He hurriedly ran to his room and slammed it shut.

Nanami's place

"Wow! That was a nice movie!" Nanami commented.

"Yeah! I love the effects they did! The director is very good!" Aya said.

"Don't you think it's good Miyu?"

"Huh… Yeah… It was nice…" Miyu said feeling down.

"Something wrong Miyu?" Nanami asked.

"If you're thinking about what Nazoumu did, don't worry about it. Nothing happened anyway." Aya tried to comfort Miyu.

"Yeah I don't need to worry about anything…" Miyu smiled.

_Is it really why I'm troubled? Is it because I keep on thinking about what Nazoumu did? Or something else? Maybe I just miss Lou that's all! And I miss Bow Meow too! And… Kanata?_

"_Miyu…Miyu… Please come back…"_

"_Kanata!"_

"_Lou needs you…"_

"_Lou?"_

"_Mama!"_

"_Lou!"_

"_Ms. Miyu!"_

"_Bow Meow!"_

"_I need you…"_

"_Kanata! Do you mean it? Do you!"_

"Miyu! Miyu!"

_It was just a dream… he said I should go back. Do I want to go back?_

end of chapter 8 wow! I haven't thought of any ending yet for this fanfic! Hehehe well hope you enjoyed that chapter:D please review! 


	9. Kanata Awaits

Chapter 9: Kanata Awaits

Disclaimer: I don't own Daa! Daa! Daa! or any of its characters, story or whatsoever.

enjoy! And please review!

Previously:

"Nazoumu!" Miyu asked trying not to sound scared. It seems she has an idea of what's going to happen.

"I want you…. Didn't you hear me! I want you…. No! I NEED you…" He purred into her ears while gently caressing her arms with his hand.

* * *

"I feel something is always missing here…" He touched his chest as if pointing to his heart.

"I feel like the last time I ever felt like this was when my mom died. And now…" Kanata let go of his pride.

"Master Kanata… I've never seen you this honest with your feelings before... It's better to let all those feelings out you know..." Bow Meow said holding Lou.

* * *

_It was just a dream… he said I should go back. Do I want to go back?_

_RING RING!_

The sound of the telephone woke up the Saionji temple. Kanata sat up and walked to where the telephone was. He picked up the receiver.

"Hello? Saionji Residence…" He said sleepily.

"Kanata? It's Nanami." Miyu's tall, short haired friend replied.

"Nanami? Why are you calling this early?" Kanata asked looking at the wall clock.

"It's about Miyu… She's with me and Aya here in my house. Nazoumu did something bad." Nanami told Kanata the whole story. From how Miyu ended up at Nazoumu's place and what Nazoumu did to Miyu.

"That… That A$&#!" Kanata said furiously.

"Kanata don't cause any trouble. That's the last thing Miyu needs, another problem. Don't tell her I told you about this. I got to go. Miyu's waking up."

"Take care of her…" Kanata said before Nanami could hang up.

_Nazoumu…What did you do to her!_

"Papa!" Lou suddenly woke up and flew to his papa's arms.

"Lou! Good morning…"

"Mama…" Said the baby gloomily.

"Lou I don't want to cause any more trouble. But something tells me I should do something. I can't just sit here and wait." He suddenly imagines what Nazoumu did to Miyu.

"Unforgivable!" He hurried back to his room to change his clothes.

"I'm sorry Lou I really have to do this." He patted the little boy's head.

"BOW MEOW! BOW MEOW!" He shouted.

"Master Kanata!" The sitter pet's head popped out of his door.

"Take care of Lou. I got some business." He left his room.

_I'm sorry Miyu. I can't just sit and do nothing, But I promise, I won't cause any more trouble. I just need to do this._

Nanami's place…

"Lets eat!" The three girls said in unison.

"So Miyu…" Aya said munching on a toast.

"Did you have a nice sleep?"

"Uh… Yeah…"

Flashback:

_Is it really why I'm troubled? Is it because I keep on thinking about what Nazoumu did? Or something else? Maybe I just miss Lou that's all! And I miss Bow Meow too! And… Kanata?_

"_Miyu…Miyu… Please come back…"_

"_Kanata!"_

"_Lou needs you…"_

"_Lou?"_

"_Mama!"_

"_Lou!"_

"_Ms. Miyu!"_

"_Bow Meow!"_

"_I need you…"_

"_Kanata! Do you mean it? Do you!"_

_He wants me to go back. Does he really mean it?_

"Miyu, do you wanna go window shopping later?" Nanami asked.

"Yeah sure! We don't have anything to do anyway." Miyu said regaining some of her cheerfulness back.

"That's my Miyu!" Aya cheered.

"Let's go!" Miyu said.

Later after they left the house, they went to the department store to shop. They went to the park and bought ice cream and by any chance ended up at the foot of Saionji temple.

"Do you wanna go up?" Nanami asked Miyu.

"Um…. I don't know…" She answered.

"Miyu I think you should face him." Aya insisted.

The two lead the way as they started the flight of stairs to the temple. They waited for Miyu to climb up. And then finally Miyu decided to go up.

"Anybody home!" Aya shouted.

"Hello!" Bow Meow dressed as the single parent woman came out.

"Hello there. Is Kanata home?" Nanami asked.

"Ow! I'm sorry he went out… Miyu!" He noticed the blonde girl behind her two friends.

"MAMA!" Lou suddenly appeared, flying to her mama.

"Master Lou! Don't fly!" The sitter pet whispered as he caught the flying baby.

"MAMA!" Lou struggled to fly to her mama.

"LOU!" Miyu said, worriedly.

She suddenly approached the little baby and carried him in her arms.

"I missed you Lou!"

"MAMA!" The baby said cheerfully.

"HEY THERE!"

"MIKAN!" Everybody said in unison.

"Why don't we all come inside and have tea?" Bow Meow suddenly said.

They all went inside and had tea.

"Miyu I haven't seen you for a long time here." Mikan said.

"I had no one to help me with my manga. Kanata was so stubborn and doesn't want to help me. But good thing I still made it on my deadline!" Mikan narrated.

"Good for you Mikan!" Nanami said.

"By the way do you guys have any idea why Kanata sits outside the temple everyday and night and just goes inside to eat and sleep? It's really weird. It's as if he's waiting for something outside. But it's an interesting story!"

_He sits outside waiting for somebody? _Miyu thought.

"It's because of me…" Miyu said.

"What do you mean Miyu!" Mikan asked her.

"I ran away from Saionji…"

"Wait!" She took out a small notebook and a pen.

"We argued about his stupid shirt. Then I felt that we really couldn't live in the same roof. We can't agree on anything! So I left…"

A little later…

"Bye Mikan!" The three girls and the sitter pet beside them waved.

"So Miyu we'll go now."

"Alright. I'll just catch up later."

They went back inside without her two friends.

"Ms. Miyu…"

"Is it true Kanata's been doing that?"

"Well… Yeah… He said he'll be waiting until you have forgiven him. Sometimes I even catch him sleeping outside."

"That idiot!" Miyu got teary eyed. "Doesn't he know he'll get sick if he sleeps outside? I do care you know!" She protested.

"Where is he now?" she asked.

"I have no clue…"

"PAPA!" Lou pointed at the door.

I got tired typing stuff at the beginning so I'm typing at the end hahaha! I hope you enjoyed chapter 9. the story's conclusion is about to be uploaded! Please review! Tnks for reading!


	10. Returning to Saionji

Chapter 10: Returning to Saionji

Disclaimer: I don't own Daa! Daa! Daa!

Ban101: Sorry for not updating Runaway. But here it is! The finale or so I thought. Well if I have an idea to continue the story it will not be the end! Thanks for the reviews! I hope you like this! I'm so nervous that you might stop reading this story! Oh please! Don't stop reading! I love writing for you!

Ps: Reason why I didn't update for a long time is that I had a huge author's block. Sorry! And to those who asked for an epilogue for my one shot (miyu's birthday) good news! I'm in the mood in writing I've decided to make one:) but it'll be a while before I upload it. :)

Sometimes, you'll never know how important someone is unless they're gone…

"Papa!" Lou cried as he pointed at the front door.

"Kanata!" Bow Meow exclaimed. "Are you fine?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I just got a few bruises." He coughed as he spoke. He haven't notice Miyu standing there.

"BAKA!" a slap made its way to his cheeks. "You BAKA! Why did you come home like that?" She said in tears.

"Miyu!" Kanata said in shock. "Miyu! Why are you here?" He asked curiously, still can't believe Miyu's back.

"Tell me where you've been." Miyu asked. "But first get yourself inside. We have to do something about your wounds." Miyu said in a much relief way. She helped him inside the living room.

Bow Meow got the first aid kit and left it inside the living room with Miyu and Kanata. Miyu took care of Kanata's wounds, she's still curious, where in hell did Kanata got those wounds?

"Ahh!" Kanata moaned.

"Sorry." Miyu said, cleaning the cut on his forehead before sealing it. "Where the hell did you run off to and why are you all wounded?" Miyu asked worriedly.

"Nothing. Besides, it's just some bruises and cuts, it'll heal." Kanata answered.

"Well, I care about what's happening to you…" Miyu started. Kanata sat on the floor in shock. "I mean as a friend shouldn't I get worried?" Her cheeks heated up and turned crimson. Kanata suddenly giggled.

"WHA—Why are you laughing?" Miyu asked in an irritated manner.

"I can't believe you care about me." He smiled. "I thought you hated me a lot, at least you see me as a friend…" He stopped laughing and caught Miyu's wrist. He grabbed her to face him. She looks really pretty, he thought. _I don't know why I'm like this. She's just Miyu._ They stared deeply into each other's eyes.

"Ka…na…" She tried to call him but he moved his jaw up and his lips caught hers into a kiss.

"Shhh…" He said cutting her.

Their lips battled. Miyu sat on the floor against him and continued to kiss him. She wrapped her arms around Kanata's neck and grabbed his hair hard. She never felt this way. It was a new sensation for her. It was her first kiss.

Kanata licked her lips telling her to open her mouth and let him gain entrance. She followed and they started to insert their tongues in each other's mouth. He couldn't believe he's doing this, especially with Miyu!

Miyu ran her hands to his hair and held onto his neck as he started to kiss her neck with passion. They both started to sink onto the floor with Kanata on top of Miyu.

"Miyu…" Kanata purred into her ear. "I want you... I want you to be mine. Please stay with me again." He stared back to her eyes. Miyu looked at him in the eye and place a fiery kiss.

"Kanata…" She said in between a lip lock. "I want to tell you that…"

"WOAH!" Bow Meow opened the living room door and saw Miyu and Kanata in each other's arms, making out. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to see you two…"

"It's okay Bow Meow." Kanata said, quite disappointed at the same time happy of Bow Meow's timing. They would have done something very bad. Very, VERY bad if Bow Meow didn't interrupt. "I'll be going back to my room." Kanata stated.

"Wait!" Miyu said. She placed a band-aid on his forehead and kissed it (like mommies do). "Get better." She smirked.

"I will. Later?" He asked. She nodded. At that he went out of the living room and closed the door.

"I see you and Kanata are FRIENDS again." Bow Meow told Miyu. She just smiled at the sitter pet not knowing how to react to what he just said.

"I'll get my stuff at Nanami's. Be back soon." She said to him and walked out the door.

AT NANAMI'S PLACE

"Nanami." Miyu knocked on the front door. Someone opened it for her.

"Hi Miyu!" Nanami greeted. "What took you so long?" They went inside to where Aya was.

"Nanami, for letting me stay here and for being here for me. Aya thanks for the company. I appreciate everything that you've done for me." Miyu bowed. "However, I'm going back to Saionji."

"Does this mean you and Kanata are fine now?" Aya asked.

"Well… Yeah… And I found out something very important that I need to tell him."

"And what is that?" Nanami asked.

"I… I can't tell you…" Miyu suddenly blushed.

"Oooh! Look whose blushing!" Aya teased and pointed at her cheeks.

"You're so cute Miyu!" Nanami said as she and Aya giggled.

"Hey stop teasing! Fine! I admit. I miss Kanata!" Miyu told her friends. "And I want to be with him from now on…" She looked at the floor, trying to hide her flushed cheeks.

"Miyu…" Her friends said in unison. "We're happy for you." They smiled at her.

"Thanks you guys!" They shared a group hug.

"Anytime Miyu." Nanami said to her friend.

"We're here for you if you decide to get away from Kanata." Aya told Miyu.

"I better get going. I'll just get my things."

"No need! I packed everything for you!" Nanami held her bag to her.

"But… How?"

"I knew you would like to stay there." Nanami winked at her. "Go on! Get home to him." She smiled.

"Thanks Nanami." Miyu hugged her again. "Thanks Aya!" and she hugged her other friend as well.

"See you at school!" Aya waved as Miyu walked home.

To be continued…

Ban101: I was planning for chapter 10 to be the last chapter but I guessed it will be 2 more chapters longer? About the kissy kissy part, I'm not really good in writing that kind of stuff sorry if it was bad! Chapter 11 will be uploaded soon! Please review thanks for reading:)


	11. making everything better

Chapter 11: making everything better

Disclaimer: I don't own Daa! Daa! Daa!

Ban101: A BIG BIG SORRY TO ALL! I'm so sorry! I was planning to update all my stories during the last holiday but I got a HUGE writer's block with this story and Painting a Picture has a lot of info mistakes! Sorry! I might delete that story cause I'm planning to make a sequel for Runaway. Anyway this might be the last and worst chapter of this story! I'll miss writing this! But I won't miss the writer's block! ENJOY!

_I'm going back to Kanata… _Miyu walked briskly into the half-empty, dark street. Her eyes are wondering the streets, anticipating seeing the sight of Saionji temple. She wants to go back so badly. Go back to Lou, Wannya and of course Kanata.

The whole day she was thinking about how wrong her decision of moving away from Kanata is. She felt awful and bad after avoiding him. But it lead her to feel something she'll never feel if she didn't run away in the first place, longing.

The experience made her realize that all her friends are there for her. Christine, Nanami, Aya, Nazoumu? But the best thing she realized is that she wanted to be with Kanata. And that she loves him. And she needs him.

As Miyu was walking, some person called her "Miyu" in a soft whisper. Miyu turned to look at the person.

"What are you doing here?" Miyu said in an annoyed tone.

"I wanted to talk to you." The person said calmly. Step by step, the person approached Miyu. The street they were currently in is deserted. No one is there. Just the two of them. Miyu wanted to walk faster and move away from the person who is about to approach her. But she was too late; the mysterious person wrapped his/her arms around her, telling her to stop moving away and stay.

She stopped moving and stood still.

"what do you want?" She asked.

"A talk."

The person removed his/her arms from her and they walked to the park. Miyu sat on the swing and the person sat at the swing beside hers.

"What did you want to talk about?" Miyu asked. "Nazoumu?" She continued.

Nazoumu stopped swinging himself and looked serious. He knows Miyu's still mad at what he has done. He took a deep breath and said "I wanted to say sorry." He simply said.

"Do you think I could forgive you just like that?" Miyu asked in a stern voice.

"No. But I'm trying to reconcile with you. I know what I did was wrong and I shouldn't have done it. You might think I'm such a stupid person. And I won't blame you if you think of me like that. I just want you to forgive me." Nazoumu turned to look at the blonde girl beside him and looked at her face. She was looking up at the night sky.

"I don't want to forgive you…" Miyu said. "But you were once my friend. And I can't start over a new leaf if I have unsettled business. I accept your sorry." Miyu turned to the blond boy and found him smiling.

"Thanks."

"Don't do it again! And let me remind you that even though I accepted your apology today doesn't mean I wouldn't forget what you did!" Miyu said.

"Okay." he replied.

"Now, I have to go now." Miyu stood up from the swing and grabbed her bag.

"Yeah, Saionji's waiting." Nazoumu said. Miyu smiled at him and ran off.

"Bye!" She shouted as Nazoumu waved goodbye.

Miyu walked even faster, wanting to see Kanata by every minute that passed. When she can finally see the temple Momoka saw her.

"Madame! Are you going back to Saionji Temple?"

"Hi Momoka! Yeah I am…" Miyu lowered herself to the girl's height.

"Oh no! Don't steal my boyfriend, Lou! Alright?"

"I won't Momoka!" Miyu smiled and patted the girl's head. "I'll go now!" She said.

Once again she made her way back to the temple.

"Miyu!" a lady went near her.

"Mikan!"

"So, going back to Kanata eh? Good for you!"

"Yeah, what you told me helped me realize what to do. Thanks Mikan!"

"You're welcome! Go on then! He's waiting you don't want him to wait too long!"

"Okay! Bye!" Miyu ran quickly but surely. She ran up the stairs of Saionji and before she knew it she's in front of the temple gates.

"Ms. Miyu!" Bow Meow called.

"Mama!"

"Bow Meow! Lou!" Miyu quickly hugged the alien baby.

The sitter pet lead the way to the front door as Miyu carried the baby in her arms. She found a handsome young man waiting for him inside. He was smiling at her. She smiled back.

"I'm home!" Miyu exclaimed.

"Welcome back." Kanata replied.

Lou flew out of his mama's grip and flew to Wannya. Miyu, sensing her cue to approach the boy, ran to Kanata's arms and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Kanata wrapped his own arms around her waist and embraced her lovingly. He smelled her hair and closed his eyes. His attention was caught by Miyu's words to his ear "I love you!" Miyu whispered.

"I love you too." Kanata replied. They shared a sweet kiss. Not too long but not too short either. Just right. Miyu pulled away and stared into his eyes.

"What?" He asked.

"I just want to look at you. It's been like forever since I've seen you."

"I just saw you earlier."

"Stop ruining the moment!" Miyu said.

Kanata laughed and she laughed. At last! They've understood each other. No more running away for Miyu. She'll forever be here, in Saionji Temple with Kanata.

And the rest was history.

THE END!

Ban101: Crappy ending huh? Sorry! But I can't think of anything! Sorry again! For updating late and for the very stupid ending! But thanks everyone for reading! Your reviews helped me a lot in writing this story! Thank you very much!


End file.
